This Is Not America (single):David Bowie
"This Is Not America" is a song by jazz fusion band Pat Metheny Group and rock singer David Bowie, taken from the soundtrack for the film The Falcon and the Snowman.[1] The instrumental, written by Metheny and Lyle Mays, is itself a song called "Chris" and was also included on the soundtrack for the film. "This Is Not America" adds additional drums courtesy of a Linn drum machine as well as Bowie's vocal performance. Metheny later noted that Bowie's words were "profound and meaningful – and absolutely perfect for the film."[2] The song, a midtempo ballad, was released as a single which reached No. 14 in the UK, and No. 32 in the US. The instrumental found on the single is not the song "Chris", but a true instrumental of "This Is Not America". The song later appeared on Bowie's greatest hits compilation Best of Bowie, appearing on all but the Australian and Japanese pressings of that album. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Is_Not_America# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 7": EMI America / EA 190 (UK) **1.2 12": EMI America / 12EA190 (UK) *2 Personnel *3 Live versions *4 Other releases *5 Cover versions *6 Chart positions *7 References *8 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=1 edit 7": EMI America / EA 190 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=2 edit #"This Is Not America" (Bowie, Metheny, Mays) – 3:51 #"This Is Not America (Instrumental)" (Bowie, Metheny, Mays) – 3:51 12": EMI America / 12EA190 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=3 edit #"This Is Not America" (Bowie, Metheny, Mays) – 3:51 #"This Is Not America (Instrumental)" (Bowie, Metheny, Mays) – 3:51 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=4 edit *David Bowie: vocals and lyrics Pat Metheny Group: *Pat Metheny: electric guitar *Lyle Mays: keyboards *Steve Rodby: electric bass guitar *Paul Wertico: drums Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=5 edit *Bowie recorded a performance of the song at BBC Radio Theatre, London, 27 June 2000, and it was released on the bonus disc accompanying the first release of Bowie at the Beeb. *Pat Metheny Group recorded it live in the DVD We Live Here, with band members substituting for Bowie on vocals. *Another version featuring Anna Maria Jopek and Pat Metheny was recorded live in Warsaw, 2002, included in an album called Anna Maria Jopek and Pat Metheny Live in Warsaw 2002. Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=6 edit *It was released on the single "I Can't Read" in December 1997. *It also appeared on the compilation The Singles Collection in 1993. *The Virgin Records release of the Tonight album in 1995 featured this song as a bonus track. *The song also appears on the compilation Best of Bowie. *Bowie performs a variation of "This Is Not America" on the P. Diddy song "American Dream" for the soundtrack to the 2001 film Training Day. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=7 edit *Lana Lane with Rocket Scientists - Echoes from the Garden (1998) *Xavier Naidoo - Nicht von dieser Welt (1997) *Italian singer-songwriter Alice - Personal Jukebox (2000) *An instrumental version performed by the Ahn Trio featured on the 2001 album Classical Chillout as well as the album Lullaby for my Favorite Insomniac with a mix from Superdrive. *Silje Nergaard - Nightwatch (2003) *Protection - Protection EP (2005) *Liberation Music Orchestra - Not in Our Name (2005) *Juliette Lewis - Hollywood, mon amour (2008) *Petra Haden - "Petra Goes to the Movies" (2012) Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=This_Is_Not_America&action=edit&section=8 edit Category:1985 singles